


Mine

by Iwishiwasasim



Category: TVXQ, Tohoshinki
Genre: Bottom Shim Changmin, Homin - Freeform, M/M, Smut, Top Jung Yunho (DBSK), tvxq - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwishiwasasim/pseuds/Iwishiwasasim
Summary: Yunho doesn't get jealous often, but when he does he almost changes into a different person. This person comes out after a night at a company party where Changmin spends the whole time ignoring him to flirt with every man there.
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally uploaded to AFF by me. Thank you for reading! Follow me on Twitter @/tvxhoe :)

Yunho doesn't get jealous very often, but when he does he almost becomes another person. Company parties are usually relaxing and a night to let loose for all the artists. Apparently, Changmin had different plans for tonight. Yunho couldn't help but start to feel the twinge of jealousy in his stomach every time Changmin touched another male artists' arm while laughing at their jokes. Yunho hadn't really cared about what Changmin was doing for most of the night, until Changmin walked right past Yunho multiple times as if he wasn't even there.

They usually separated and did their own thing at parties, Changmin would only come around to save other artists from Yunho's nonstop advice every once and a while. Tonight was different. Changmin never blatantly ignored Yunho like he was tonight, and Yunho didn't understand why. The thought of Changmin doing this on purpose crossed Yunho's mind, but Changmin had never done this before. Changmin had been touchy and flirty with Super Junior members to make Yunho jealous, but never ignored him. 

Yunho was talking to BoA and Donghae when he heard Xiumin yell. "SIWON AND MINHO ARE GONNA DO BODY SHOTS OFF OF CHANGMIN!" Yunho's head turned so fast he was surprised he didn't snap his neck. Sure enough when he looked towards the commotion, there was Changmin pulling off his shirt and laying on a table with Siwon and Minho right beside him. Yunho's eyes widened as he watched alcohol be poured onto Changmin's naked chest and stomach by Xiumin. Yunho's eyes turned dark and his eyebrows knotted together as Siwon inched closer to Changmin's half naked body.

Anger started to burn in his guts. Changmin made it really hard to not hate Siwon sometimes. Yunho had never moved so fast in his life. Without even realizing it, he was right infront of Changmin shoving Siwon out of the way. Changmin's head snapped up trying to see what was going on. Before he could speak Yunho leaned down sucking the vodka straight from Changmin's bellybutton and licking the line of it up to his neck. Yunho stopped to growl into Changmin's ear, "We're going home right fucking now." Yunho yanked Changmin off the table by his arm dragging him behind. Changmin shot a wink and smile to his friends grabbing his shirt off the table. 

So it was on purpose. Yunho didn't even care at this point, if Changmin wanted it that bad Yunho was going to give it to him. Just maybe not in a way Changmin wants.

~

Yunho slams the door to his apartment as soon as they're both inside. "Just what in the fuck do you think you were doing?" Yunho asks in a deadly serious tone. Changmin shivers at the dark stares he recieves from Yunho.

Changmin manages to act innocent even though he's a little frightened and a little turned on. He loves angry and posessive Yunho, mostly because he rarely gets to experience it. Changmin huffs and crosses his arms pouting, "I wasn't doing anything hyung. I was just trying to have fun like usual."

"Ha. Yeah okay. Since when the fuck do you ignore me, then go strip in front of everyone and let your friends lick you like a whore? When the hell did that become the usual thing to do, huh?!", Yunho doesn't want to play Changmin's games.

"A WHORE?! Excuse me?! Who the fuck do you think you're talking to?!", Changmin's innocent act quickly became anger. That comment hurt, Yunho had never called him something like that before. At least not outside of the bedroom.

Yunho walks towards Changmin and stops when his face is only an inch away from Changmin's. "I think I'm talking to someone who belongs to me. Actually, I think you need to be reminded of who you belong to, sweetheart."

Before Changmin could open his mouth Yunho shoved a hand into Changmin's hair and slammed their lips together. Changmin slightly winced at the strong taste of vodka when Yunho shoved his tongue into Changmin's mouth. Why did Xiumin have to pick vodka? Yunho pulled back and bit Changmin's lip hard enough to draw blood. Changmin let out a small whine at the pain and Yunho smirked. Yunho once again dragged Changmin behind him by his arm, but this time they ended up in his bedroom. He swung Changmin around, causing him to fall onto the bed. Yunho climbed on top of Changmin connecting their lips once again and grinding down causing their crotches to rub together.

Changmin groaned into Yunho's mouth, his hands grabbing onto Yunho's shirt pulling him closer. Yunho grabbed Changmin's hands pinning them above his head before pulling his own head back. "You know baby, if you love stripping so much how about you do it now?" Changmin looked up and Yunho with wide eyes. Yunho slid off of Changmin pulling him to stand up. Yunho sat back down on the bed with Changmin in front of him. Changmin has never felt so nervous in front of Yunho. Changmin has even given Yunho a lap dance that he was afraid to do, because he was worried Yunho would critique his dancing. But something about Yunho being his audience this time just made Changmin nervous.

"What is it? You can strip in front of everyone, but me?" Yunho glares at a shy Changmin. Changmin knows his ears are beet red, he can feel it. Reluctantly, Changmin starts to play with the hem of his shirt before pulling it over his head. Yunho leans back on his hands scanning Changmin up and down. Changmin unbuckles his belt and unbuttons his jeans. Changmin pushes his jeans down and kicks them off. Changmin's hand starts to pull down his underwear when Yunho stops him. "Come here."

Changmin walks to Yunho and is pulled onto his lap. Yunho pulls Changmin down to kiss him as he's straddling Yunho's thighs. Yunho's hands grope Changmin's thighs and he slides one hand back to squeeze his ass. Yunho moves his hand from Changmin's ass to his hair and pulls it back roughly. "Get on your knees, baby." Changmin is obedient as he has been so far. Once Changmin gets to his knees on the floor, Yunho stands up and walks closer to him. Changmin is eye-level with Yunho's bulge and his mouth starts to water at the thought of sucking Yunho's thick cock. Yunho puts his hand under Changmin's chin and lifts it to make Changmin look at him. "You look so beautiful on your knees for me." Yunho smiles down at Changmin.

Changmin feels like his face is bright red. His eyes automatically go back to the bulge right in front of his face. Changmin brings his hands to Yunho's belt before looking up at him and asking, "Can I?"

"Knock yourself out baby." Yunho smiles, sliding a hand into Changmin's hair. Changmin unbuckles Yunho's belt and pulls down the zipper of his jeans. He hurridly yanks the jeans down Yunho's thighs, soon doing the same to the restricting boxers. Yunho's half-hard cock almost slaps Changmin in the face. Changmin licks his lips before leaning in to dig his tongue into the slit. Yunho hisses at the feeling. Changmin licks a long stripe on the underside of Yunho's dick before taking it into his mouth. Changmin starts to bob his head back and forth lightly sucking and running his tongue on a particular vein. Yunho's cock starts to harden even more in Changmin's mouth and he moans at the feeling. He wraps his hand around the rest of what he can't fit into his mouth. 

Yunho groans tightening his grip on Changmin's hair as Changmin starts to jerk his hand and suck at a quicker pace. Changmin starts to deepthroat Yunho's cock and Yunho tries to fight the urge to buck his hips. Changmin looks up at Yunho, sweat already starting to soak his bangs. Changmin slightly nods giving Yunho permission to start thrusting into his mouth. Yunho uses his grip on Changmin's hair to keep him steady as he fucks into Changmin's mouth. Yunho lets out low moans as Changmin's eyes start to tear up and spit dribbles down his chin. Yunho could never get enough of seeing Changmin like this. Yunho keeps a steady pace as he hits the back of Changmin's throat repeatedly. 

Yunho tugs at Changmin's hair recieving a groan that sends vibrations through him. Yunho pulls Changmin off of him and takes off his own shirt. Changmin stands up wiping his mouth. Yunho pulls Changmin in for a sloppy kiss. Changmin is once again pushed onto the bed with Yunho on top of him. Yunho kisses down Changmin's jaw to his neck, sucking in spots to leave marks. Yunho nips at his throat then moves down to kiss his chest. He takes a nipple into his mouth and starts to suck. Changmin's hand automatically goes to Yunho's hair lightly pulling. Yunho stands up and pushes his jeans the rest of the way down. "Get on your knees, hands on the headboard." 

As Changmin crawls into position, Yunho walks over to the night stand. He walks over to the headboard and places one of Changmin's wrists in a handcuff linking it through the headboard then the other wrist. Changmin's eyes widen, realizing he's fucked in more ways than one. Changmin's too engrossed in the cuffs to notice Yunho sliding a cock ring onto Changmin. Changmin looks down, "Hey, what are you doing?!"

"I decide when you get to cum. If you wanna go around acting like a whore, then you'll get treated like one. You have to earn it baby." Yunho bites his lip as his eyes graze over Changmin's body. Yunho climbs onto the bed behind Changmin pulling out a bottle of lube. Changmin tries his best to turn his head to see behind himself, but no such luck. Yunho rubs one slick finger against Changmin's entrance and the boy moans. He pushes his index finger in painfully slow and Changmin pushes back onto it. Changmin receives a harsh slap to his ass cheek and yelps. "Who gave you permission to do that?" Yunho shoves in two extra fingers with no warning.

Changmin's back arches as he lets out a broken cry. Yunho doesn't wait for him to approve before slamming his three fingers in and out of Changmin. Yunho curls his fingers to find the bundle of nerves that drive Changmin crazy. Changmin lets out a loud moan, eyes rolling as Yunho pounds into the nerves relentlessly. Changmin fights back the urge to push back onto Yunho's hand. Yunho props himself up leaning over Changmin's back to bring his lips right next to Changmin's ear. "Who the fuck do you belong to?!" Yunho growls as he abuses Changmin's sweet spot even harder.

"Y-you, AH" Changmin moans.

"WHO?!" Yunho growls even louder, somehow hitting those nerves even harder.

"YOU! AH, JUNG YUNHO! F-fuck! I belong to you, Yunho!" Changmin cries out.

"That's right. You're mine baby." Yunho keeps his speed slamming his fingers into Changmin's prostate continuously. Changmin's moans start to turn into high pitch whines and screams as his body starts to shake. His eyes roll back and pushes himself onto Yunho's hand even more. Changmin has never experienced a dry orgasm before, and needless to say he never wants to again.

"Hyung please fuck me! I need your huge cock in me!" Changmin screams. Yunho wastes no time coating himself in lube and shoving into Changmin's tight heat.

Yunho moans as he pushes all the way in, "Fuck Changmin-ah, you're so tight". Changmin mewls as he's filled by all of Yunho. He feels as if he's going to black out as Yunho starts to pound into him mercilessly. Of course Yunho hits his g-spot immediately. Yunho shoves a hand into Changmin's hair pulling on it roughly, making Changmin moan loudly. Changmin feels his wrists becoming red from all the yanking on the cuffs. Yunho's hips snap at a rapid pace, the sound of skin smacking filling the room. Yunho mumbles obscenities as he thrusts hard and fast into Changmin.

"Oh my f-fucking god, Yunho! Ah-h you're so big! P-please let me c-cum this time, hyung-ah! Please! You're fucking me so g-good, ugh!" Changmin whines and moans. 

Yunho leans closer to Changmin's ear wrapping a hand around Changmin's throat, squeezing. "Tell me again who you belong to." Yunho growls.

"A-ah, I-I belong t-to you, Yunho! G-god! Nobody could ever fuck me like you do!" Changmin screams. Yunho smiles releasing Changmin's throat and pulling the ring off Changmin's leaking cock. Yunho wraps his hand around Changmin's dick and starts to jerk in sync with his fast pace thrusts. Changmin's head flies back as he screams and digs his nails into the headboard. Yunho's thrusts become erratic and faster. He jerks Changmin even faster, and Changmin starts to see white. His back arches as his cum shoots onto the sheets below him. Changmin lets out a long broken cry as his walls clench around Yunho. His grip hardens on the headboard, turning his knuckles white. Yunho shoots into him a couple thrusts later, he rides out his orgasm before pulling out. Yunho watches a line of cum run down the back of Changmin's thigh amused. 

"H-hyung can you take these off? They hurt." Changmin asks panting and shaking the cuffs.

Yunho reaches for the key and lets Changmin free. "Sorry, baby." He takes Changmin's red wrists and kisses the marks. Changmin smiles as he drops onto the bed trying to catch his breath. 

"I guess I need to make you jealous more often." Changmin laughs. Yunho eyes go dark again and Changmin's heart speeds up.

"Don't ever do that shit again." Yunho says too seriously for Changmin's liking.

Changmin starts to stutter, "I-I was just j-joking, hyung."

Yunho leans over and kisses Changmin's forhead, "I know, just remember that you're mine." 

Yunho pulls Changmin in to cuddle him. Changmin was definitely happy with being his.

A/N: Sorry it's not very long, but I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
